eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Widderlord
Hi, freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Jon Schnee. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Megara77 (Diskussion) 15:54, 3. Apr. 2015 (UTC) HTML Hallo erst einmal. :-) Und danke für Deine Verbesserungen in diesem Wiki. Wir arbeiten in erster Linie zu dritt an dem Projekt, weswegen es leider immer wieder zu Rechtschreibfehlern und merkwürdigen Formulierungen kommen kann. Auf der anderen Seite sind wir im deutschsprachigen Raum wahrscheinlich das Wiki, was seine Informationen am besten mit Belegen untermauert (dauert zwar alles länger dadurch, ist aber sehr nützlich für die User). Womit ich bei Deiner Frage wäre, wie man das eigentlich macht. Folgende Dinge musst Du immer im Quelltextmodus bearbeiten. Eine Verlinkung innerhalb des Wikis packt man immer in eckige Klammern: Wenn der Begriff, den Du verlinken willst, grammatikalisch nicht in den Satz passt, gibt es eine einfache Lösung: Sie brachen zur Mauer auf. Dadurch wird zwar auf den Begriff "Die Mauer" verlinkt, im Text steht aber nur "Mauer". Einen Beleg oder eine Anmerkung packt man immer zwischen folgende Tags: Nehmen wir mal zum Beispiel das erste Kapitel des 7. Bandes: Zeit der Krähen, VII-Der Prophet Zuerst schreibst Du also, in welchem Buch das steht. Dann benutzt Du die Langschreibweise des Kapitels zur Verlinkung und die Kurzschreibweise zur Ansicht. Die Lang- und Kurzschreibweise findet Du auf den Seiten zum jeweiligen Buch, in diesem Falle also auf Zeit der Krähen. Die Belege können nur angezeigt werden, wenn der folgende Tag auf der entsprechenden Seite existiert (was er in den meisten Fällen tut): Und zu guter letzt: Oft wird auf einer Seite ein Beleg mehrmals verwendet. Damit die Belege aber zusammengefasst werden, gibt man ihnen Namen: Zeit der Krähen, VII-Der Prophet zdk steht für "Zeit der Krähen" und 1 für die Kapitelnummer. Probier es einfach mal aus. Weitere nützliche Informationen findest Du beispielsweise unter Hilfe:Tipps und Tricks. Kannst Dich aber bei speziellen Fragen auch gerne an einen von uns wenden. ;-) Beste Grüße und vor allem gute Besserung, The Sword of the Morning (Diskussion) 15:15, 4. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Hey Kein Problem ;) Probier Dich ruhig aus, man kann alles wieder rückgängig machen. Der Quellcode wirkt erstmal kompliziert, ist es aber gar nicht... Probier einfach rum und frag, wenn Du fragen hast. Ich hab eben zu spät gesehen, dass Du gerade am "Heckenritter" arbeitest, deshalb muss ich mich eher entschuldigen ;) Und für wörtlich Zitate haben wir eine bestimmte Form, kannst Du ja nicht wissen, wir haben eher wenige Zitate hier. Viele Grüße und gute Besserung für Dein Bein! und Frohe Ostern!!! Megara77 (Diskussion) 10:23, 5. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Hi, kein Problem, Du hast irgendwie den Abschnitt "Siehe auch" mit dem Partner-Wiki-Link der TV-Serie verändert bzw. hast glaub ich einmal zuviel Return gedrückt an der falschen Stelle. Ist wieder behoben ;) Megara77 (Diskussion) 17:36, 14. Apr. 2015 (UTC) VG Zeit der Krähen Klar macht das Sinn, fehlt ja noch ;) Würde mich sehr freuen, weil Du schreibst ja sehr gut! Wenn mir was auffällt, kann ich das ja ändern, vor allem formale Dinge, die wir einheitlich halten wollen. Ich hoffe, das ist dann okay für Dich wenn ich das einfach ändere. Achso, cool wär auch ein einheitlicher Tempus, also Präsens oder Präteritum ;) Ich weiß, das ist manchmal nicht so einfach, z.B. bei Erzählungen über die Vergangenheit in einem Kapitel. Musst Du dann mal sehen, wie Du das machst. Zum Anlegen: einfach die Kapitel-Titel verlinken (hab ich jetzt für Buch 7 schon gemacht) und am allereinfachsten ist es, wenn Du die Seite(n) dann neu anlegst/den roten Link anklickst und Dir den Quell-Text (!, Bearbeiten-Button, Quell-Text) von einer bereits existierenden Seite mit strg-a, strg-c und strg-v dann einfach komplett kopierst. Dann kannst Du das im Quelltext einfach ändern, und es passieren auch keine Verwurschtelungen mehr wie anscheinend beim Visual-Editor. Oder: Du sagst mir einfach, welche Seiten Du machen willst, dann leg ich die schonmal grob an. DANKE! und viele Grüße... Megara77 (Diskussion) 14:43, 17. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Deine Fragen Hi Widderlord, manchmal sind es blöde Kleinigkeiten, hab da auch schon einige Nerven dran gelassen: Also der Link von z.B. "Harwin" auf die Kapitelseite "V-Arya II" (s. Bsp. unten) hat nicht geklappt, weil es einen Unterschied zwischen dem Minus- bzw. Bindestrich-Zeichen und dem Gedankenstrich-Zeichen gibt, auch wenn das (fast) gleich aussieht. Bei dem Erstellen der Namen der Kapitelseiten wurden immer Bindestrich/Minuszeichen verwendet, um es einheitlich zu halten. Bei den Verlinkungen auf Seiten ZU den Kapitelseiten muss dann darauf geachtet werden, dass dann auch das Bindestrich/Minuszeichen verwendet wird. Im Bsp. unten also das Zeichen vor "Kapitel" und hinter "13" Ich glaub, dass passiert, wenn man z.B. die Textpassage in Word abspeichert oder überträgt, dann macht der da ja manchmal einen Gedankenstrich draus. Sturm der Schwerter, V-Arya II Außerdem ist es notwendig, die Verlinkung mit einer Zahl entsprchend dem Kapitel aus "Sturm der Schwerter" zu versehen, also "sds13" und nicht nur einfach "sds", weil es ja sein kann, dass noch weitere Fußnoten zu anderen Kapiteln aus "Sturm der "Schwerter" dazukommen und dann könnte das nicht mehr unterschieden werden, wenn überall "sds" steht. Bei einer zweiten Verlinkung auf Kapitel 13 auf derselben Seite (kommt ja manchmal vor, dass man eine Info unter "Erscheinung&Charakter" und eine weitere unter "Jüngeste Ereignisse" hat) kann man die Kurzversion verwenden, allerdings muss die Langversion mindestens einmal auf der Seite vorkommen. Die Tabellen zu den Handelnden und Erwähnten Personen ändern sich glaub ich immer, wenn man die mit dem VisualEditor bearbeitet. Hab noch keine Lösung gefunden, aber dann ist alles verrutscht und jede Zeile wird mit "small" und "small/" versehen. Im Quellcode passiert das nicht. So, ich hoffe, ich konnte etwas weiterhelfen und es ist nicht zu lang geworden. Wie geht es dem Bein? Viele Grüße Megara77 (Diskussion) 11:14, 29. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Hey nochmal, kann mit Word passieren, kann aber ja auch irgendwie sonst passieren, vielleicht auch mit copy&paste, ich weiß ja nicht, wie Du die Fußnote erstellt hast. Das passiert mir aber auch ständig, aber wenn ich die beiden "–" dann in dem Link neu schreibe, gehts eigentlich immer. In der Quelltextansicht kann man einen minimalen Unterschied erkennen, wenn man genau hinguckt, in der "normalen Ansicht" schon eher: Sturm der Schwerter, V-Arya II Sturm der Schwerter, V-Arya II Zu den Tabellen: das small /small muss auch nicht unbedingt sein, kannst das auch einfach wegmachen, wenn Du eine entsprechende Seite bearbeitest, dann ist es halt ein bisschen unübersichtlicher, aber besser als schief und krumm ;) Zu dem "Übersetzer": das ist etwas komplizierter! Die Infobox zu dem Buch ist nämlich eine so genannte "Vorlage", d.h. da wird eine vordefinierte Tabelle oder was auch immer erstellt und verwendet, ähnlich wie bei den Charakter-Infoboxen. Wenn Du also einfach nur das Wort auf der Zielseite änderst, kann die entsprechende Zeile "Übersetzter" aus der Vorlagen-Seite nicht mehr gefunden werden und dann fällt sie auf der Zielseite einfach weg (so wie bei Dir). Man muss also erst auf der Vorlagen-Seite die entsprechende Stelle ändern und dann nochmal auf der Zielseite. Bei "Vorheriges Buch" hab ich die Rechtschreibung auf der Vorlagenseite auch verbessert, da soll aber auch nur der Pfeil ← erscheinen. Falls Du Dir die Vorlagenseite mal ansehen willst: Vorlage:Buch Viele Grüße Megara77 (Diskussion) 12:17, 29. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Hallo, den Titel einer Seite kannst du ändern, indem Du beim Bearbeiten-Button auf den kleinen Pfeil nach unten klickst und dann die Option "Verschieben" auswählst. Dort kannst Du dann einen neuen Titel eingeben. :-) In diesem speziellen Fall würde ich aber davon absehen, diese Seite auf etwas anderes als den Singular ("POV-Charakter") zu verschieben, da POV der Fachbegriff für GRRMs Erzählweise darstellt. Somit sollten wir eine Seite mit einer solchen Überschrift schon zur Verfügung stellen. Beste Grüße, The Sword of the Morning (Diskussion) 11:53, 7. Mai 2015 (UTC) Okay, schon richtig.... aber der Seitentitel lautet ja auf Charktere und das sollte schon Char'a'ktere lauten ... oder ? Widderlord (Diskussion) 11:56, 7. Mai 2015 (UTC) Soetwas bemerke ich oft gar nicht. Du hast selbstverständlich Recht, dass das geändert werden muss. Damit einhergend dann übrigens auch Änderungen auf den folgenden Seiten: Links auf POV-Charktere. Vielleicht magst Du dich da mal dranmachen? Beste Grüße, The Sword of the Morning (Diskussion) 12:08, 7. Mai 2015 (UTC) Bilder aus der Serie Hi, falls Du Bilder verwenden möchtest, wär es cool, wenn Du auf die Datei-Seite auch ein Copyright-Hinweis hinterlässt. Und ich würde mit den ganz neuen Bildern aus der neusten Staffel noch ein bisschen warten. Viele Grüße Megara77 (Diskussion) 17:35, 7. Mai 2015 (UTC) Hey, alles klar. Schon okay. Das du das Bild vom Schauspieler auf der Seite der Romanfigur rausgenommen hast, das habe ich mir fast gedacht. Mit dem Rest haste auch natürlich Recht. War dem Spielrausch verfallen. Bin eigentlich damit nur angefangen als learning by doing..... ;-) Widderlord (Diskussion) 17:38, 7. Mai 2015 (UTC) Klar kein Problem, das mit den Schauspielern find ich zu weit hergeholt, das wär wenn überhaupt eher was für das (deutsche) Serien-Wiki. Am besten nimmste noch ein bisschen größere Bilder oder machst Screenshots mit dem Snipping Tool, falls Du Windows hast. Ich bin seiner zeit mal wegen der Wappen angeschrieben worden, das ist jetzt aber okay. Von daher will ich da keinen Ärger... Megara77 (Diskussion) 17:43, 7. Mai 2015 (UTC) Alles klar, war mir selbst nicht ganz sicher und ein klein wenig schlechtes Gefühl hatte ich wohl ;-) Hab dann ja einmal wohl so Copyright-Text angefügt, aber nicht den von dir jetzt genutzten gefunden. War eh nur viel Langeweile und Spielerei dabei. -macht aber Spass , kleines Hardcopy-Programm dafür genutzt habe, Snipping-Tool hab ich aber auch wohl-. Ärger ist das letzte was man brauchen kann ... Widderlord (Diskussion) 17:48, 7. Mai 2015 (UTC) Hallo Widderlord. :-) Folgendes habe ich soeben Megara geschrieben: :Hallo Megara. :-) Ich denke, wir sollten untereinander eine Leitlinie für den Gebrauch von Bildern aus der Serie aufstellen. Widderlord fügt ja momentan sehr fleißig viele Bilder zu den Artikeln zu, was an sich lobenswert ist, aber in meinen Augen nicht immer begrüßenswert. Deshalb hier erst einmal meine Position: Wie wir auf der Startseite schreiben, sind wir ausdrücklich das Wiki zu der Buchreihe, wir sollten uns also bei der Verwendung von Bildern bemühen, den Buchinhalt darzustellen. Bilder aus der Serie können da im Einzelfall hilfreich sein, sollten meiner Ansicht nach aber in Maßen eingesetzt werden. So gibt es beispielsweise manche Charaktere in der Serie, deren Aussehen nicht sonderlich viel mit der Buchbeschreibung zu tun hat, um nicht zu sagen gar nichts. Areo Hotah scheint mir ein solcher Fall zu sein, aber auch Daario Naharis. Auch der Eiserne Thron aus der Serie wird der Beschreibung kaum gerecht, ebensowenig Hohenehr. Dennoch finden sich auf den jeweiligen Seiten nur Seriendarstellungen. Das halte ich insofern für problematisch, als dass sich zum einen Bilder wesentlich stärker im Kopf festsetzen als Text und in den Köpfen unserer Leser ein falsches Bild entstehen kann und zum anderen etwas gezeigt wird, was mit den Büchern eigentlich kaum noch etwas zu tun hat. Wir schreiben ja beispielsweise auch nicht auf, was in der Serie so passiert, und sollten es daher auch mit den Serienbildern so halten, wenn auch ein wenig lockerer. Nun bin ich mir darüber im Klaren, dass es schwierig ist, an Zeichnungen ranzukommen, die der Buchbeschreibung eher entsprechen, aber da bin ich der Meinung, dass wir lieber ganz auf ein Bild im Artikel verzichten sollten als eine "falsche" Darstellung zu verbreiten. Wie schon einmal angekündigt, werde ich mich nun um die Bilder aus Die Welt von Eis und Feuer kümmern, womit zumindest das ein oder andere schon einmal abgedeckt wäre. Wie wir das mit den Charakteren machen, müssen wir mal sehen, sollten das aber jetzt klären, damit sich Widderlord keine unnötigen Mühen macht. ;-) Du bist dazu aufgerufen, dich an der Diskussion zu beteiligen, solltest aber bis zu einer gemeinsamen Linie vielelicht erst einmal mit dem Hochladen von Serienbildern pausieren. ;-) Beste Grüße, The Sword of the Morning (Diskussion) 16:28, 8. Mai 2015 (UTC) Hey, alles klar... halte mich da ganz an eure Vorgaben und Wünsche. Kann deine Argumentation ja auch wohl verstehen. Habe die Bilder aus mehreren Gründen jetzt hochgeladen. Davon sind sicherlich die meisten nur egoistischer Natur. 1. Die Seiten werden durch Bilder (oder zumindest eines) sicherlich aufgelockerter und *lesens*werter 2. Abwechslung für mich ...schreibe ansonsten hier (jetzt nicht unbedingt für dies Wiki) am PC nur ellenlange Texte und bearbeite Tabellen 3. Habe eine schöne Bildquelle gefunden und wollte einfach auch mal verschiedene Techniken ausprobieren.... Also wenn die Entscheidung gefallen ist, dann lasst es mich wissen. Die Arbeit übernehm ich dann wohl gerne. Lt. DOC noch mindestens sechs Wochen at home bin.... ;-/ Widderlord (Diskussion) 16:41, 8. Mai 2015 (UTC) Bilder der TV-Serie Hi, ich hab mal im Forum eine Diskussion eröffnet, damit wir da alle vier ein bisschen diskutieren können, bevor wir jetzt auf vier Diskussionsseiten gleichzeitig posten. VG Megara77 (Diskussion) 17:17, 8. Mai 2015 (UTC) Zeit der Krähen Kapitel 2 Hi, also ich finds super so und vielen Dank. Bei den Kategorien würde ich "Orte in Dorne" rausnehmen, und ich würde die Überschriften der Abschnitte unter Synopsis auf einer "Ebene" lassen und nicht wie hier auf zwei verteilen, also die beiden "Ankunft in"-Abschnitte auch mit ... statt ... versehen (im Quellcode). Und mit den TV-Bildern, da haben wir ja grad im Forum drüber diskutiert, die gehören meiner Meinung nach in das Serien-Wiki, aber das kann man sicher für jeden Fall einzeln diskutieren. Thx nochmal und VG Megara77 (Diskussion) 07:28, 10. Mai 2015 (UTC) Danke danke, hätte nicht gedacht das es sich so aufwendig gestalten würde. Aber wenn man erstmal im Erzähl- und Schreibmodus ist, dann ist es schwierig eine Pause zu machen. Dabei bin ich mit den Querverweisen noch nicht mal fertig und muss auf einigen Seiten noch Passagen einfügen. Werde dennoch vesuchen in den nächsten Wochen ein paar Kapitel mehr in der Form zu erstellen. Ich lese ja nur in den Büchern und fange dann an zu schreiben. Habe daher auch keine Quellen angegeben. Die verschiedenen Ebenen waren keine Absicht und sind schon berichtigt. Die Katergorie habe ich auch rausgenommen, wobei mir der Sinn dabei noch nicht erschließt. Mit den Bildern ist und bleibt sicherlich noch diskussionswürdig und einzelfallabhängig. Hab da sowieso gestern noch ein paar Bedenken mehr bekommen wg. dem Copyright. Warte da dann jetzt ab und werde dem zukünftigen Leitfaden folgen. Aber z.B. bei Areo Hotah werde ich das Bild noch Heute in die Textpassage verschieben, da passt es nun gar nicht zu der Beschreibung aus den Büchern. VG Widderlord (Diskussion) 10:33, 10. Mai 2015 (UTC) Hey, ja das ist aufwändig, aber ich kenn das mit dem Flow, dass man nicht aufhören will ;) Die Kategorien sollen helfen, Seiten zu Themen zusammenzufassen, und die Seite zu dem Kapitel hat nix mit der Kategorie "Orte in Dorne" zu tun, da sollen eben nur Orte rein wie z.B. der Artikel zu "Sonnspeer" oder so. Bei den Kapitelzusammenfassungen reicht eigentlich eine Einteilung in die entsprechende "POV-Kategorie" und die "Kapitel, die in ... spielen-Kategorie". Kannst Dir ja mal unter der Ober-Kategorie Kategorie:Kapitel die Kategorien anschauen, sie es bisher gibt ;) Bei den Serienbilden brauchst Du Dir keine Sorgen machen, das ist okay mit dem Bildhinweis. VGMegara77 (Diskussion) 11:01, 10. Mai 2015 (UTC)